Líadan Aisling Saoirse
Pronunciation LEE-din ASH-ling SEER-sha Translation: "Grey Lady with Visions of Freedom" Personality Reserved, thoughtful, calculated, open-minded, anxious, conflicted, studious, calm. Líadan is unusual in that her fox self is considered a separate entity entirely. They offer help with reading body language, speech patterns and keeping alert for danger. They much prefer being wild and free, rather than tamed. Background Líadan was born Aoife, and was delivered early in Dublin, Ireland. She started out as a slow developer, but suddenly progressed quickly. At the age of three, she had an ‘imaginary fox’ friend, which her parents left her to deal with. She went to a primary school in her home town of Carnaross, and the teachers wanted to accept her sooner but her parents declined the offer. She had trouble making new friends due to her sticking very close to the fox. Due to her mothers work in schools, she became infatuated with mythology at a young age and spent most of her time reading books and making her own stories. Her parents became deeply concerned for their daughter, as she had an imaginary friend well into the end of her primary education. When she finished primary education, Líadan was sent to a secondary school in Kells. As she grew, she had puberty hit her late, but it came with a new set of problems. Her nights were plagued with vivid dreams of the fox, and minor events that would end up happening in her life. Her parents’ concern rose and so they sent her to a psychologist. Most of the discussions were centred around her dreaming and sleepwalking, and how she would either talk to air or make growling noises defensively. Sometime when she was 16, during a very deep bout of sleepwalking, Líadan shifted for the first time. Although she had little memory of the incident, save for being found in a field with a broken wrist. At 17 she left school, instead taking up a part time job in order to travel. She was following various leads involving lycanthropy and wild beasts. For four years she travelled to various countries, spending some time in England to learn first aid. Líadan gained a full time job at 24 and moved into her own home. Every once in a while, she would go back to her parents and ask about more books to expand her collection and knowledge. She received a very clear vision at 26, influencing her to end up in Chambury to investigate the ‘bear attacks’. Random Facts *Link to a visual reference: GoogleDoc *Due to her synaesthesia, she is very susceptible to ASMR *She can play the Irish Flute and Irish Fiddle, both at grade 8 *The closest relationship is with her mother *Her most accurate potion is for calming individuals *In order to force visions, she bites down on her lips or finger, to force her to concentrate her thoughts *Líadan is a childish romantic, but has never had a relationship, and it is likely that she will turn out gay *Her collection of books reaches 127 (fiction and non-fiction), with plans to hit 200 *Her favourite gems are smoky quartz and labradorite Abilities Source: Will Human: Savvy 1, First Aid 1 Were: At-Will Shifting 1, Regeneration 1, Learned Eloquence 1 Mystic: Spellcasting 1, Alchemy, Premonition Clan Abilities: Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Eye color: Height: Build: Fur/scale color/pattern: Abilities: Sample Character Use Líadan CAN be harmed, despite what you may think. Just offer a head's up In the interest of Líadan’s character, she will have more interpersonal relationships with those in the Versipellis clan, with relationships outside being naturally be tense due to her lack of knowledge She will get puppy crushes on anyone nice to her, but she will only fall for women. Character Relationships *Tvar Dorogoy - Just Met *'Ghostfur' (Cecil Lloyd) - Just Met RP Logs